1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method using a developer containing an organic solvent, an electron beam-sensitive or extreme ultraviolet-sensitive resin composition, and a resist film, which are suitably used for the ultramicrolithography process such as production of VLSI or high-capacity microchip or in other photofabrication processes, and also relates to a manufacturing method of an electronic device using the same, and an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a resist pattern forming method using a developer containing an organic solvent, an electron beam-sensitive or extreme ultraviolet-sensitive resin composition, and a resist film, which can be suitably used for semiconductor microfabrication employing an electron beam or EUV light (wavelength: near 13 nm), and also relates to a manufacturing method of an electronic device using the same, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of producing a semiconductor device such as IC and LSI, microfabrication by lithography using a photoresist composition has been conventionally performed. Recently, with the increase in integration degree of an integrated circuit, formation of an ultrafine pattern in the sub-micron or quarter-micron region is required. To cope with this requirement, the exposure wavelength also tends to become shorter, for example, from g line to i line or further to KrF excimer laser light. At present, other than the excimer laser light, development of lithography using electron beam, X-ray or EUV light is also proceeding.
The lithography using electron beam, X-ray or EUV light is positioned as a next-generation or next-next-generation pattern formation technology and a high-sensitivity and high-resolution resist composition is being demanded.
Particularly, in order to shorten the wafer processing time, elevation of sensitivity is very important, but when higher sensitivity is sought for, the pattern profile or the resolution indicated by the limiting resolution line width is deteriorated, and development of a resist composition satisfying all of these properties at the same time is strongly demanded.
The high sensitivity is in a trade-off relationship with high resolution and good pattern profile, and it is very important how to satisfy all of these properties at the same time.
The actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition generally includes “a positive type” using a resin sparingly-soluble or insoluble in an alkali developer, where the exposed area is solubilized in an alkali developer upon exposure to radiation and a pattern is thereby formed, and “a negative type” using a resin soluble in an alkali developer, where the exposed area is sparingly solubilized or insolubilized in an alkali developer upon exposure to radiation and a pattern is thereby formed.
As the actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition suitable for such a lithography process using electron beam, X-ray or EUV light, a chemical amplification positive resist composition utilizing an acid catalytic reaction is studied from the standpoint of elevating the sensitivity, and a chemical amplification positive resist composition containing an acid generator and, as the main component, a phenolic resin having a property of being insoluble or sparingly soluble in an alkali developer but becoming soluble in an alkali developer by the action of an acid (hereinafter simply referred to as a “phenolic acid-decomposable resin”) is being effectively used.
In the production of a semiconductor device or the like, patterns having various profiles such as line, trench and hole need to be formed. For meeting the requirement to form patterns having various profiles, not only a positive actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition but also a negative composition are currently under development.
In the formation of an ultrafine pattern, more improvements are demanded on the reduction of resolution and the pattern profile.
In order to solve this problem, there has been also proposed a method where an acid-decomposable resin is developed using a developer other than an alkali developer (see, for example, JP-A-2008-292975 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application” and JP-A-2010-217884).
However, in the microfabrication including negative pattern formation by organic solvent development, further improvements are demanded in terms of high sensitivity, prevention of pattern collapse after development, and enhancement of residual film ratio (prevention of film loss).